Fears and Insecurities
by ierho
Summary: AU Brittana. Brittany and Santana used to be best friends, but high school changes everyone. Santana ran and left Brittany alone before their freshman year, but both were able to adapt to new surroundings by pretending to be people they're not and pretending to hate each other. Badass! Brittany.
1. Who is Brittany?

**A/N:**Hi, this is one of my first attempts at writing fan fiction so please be gentle with reviews, but constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy...hopefully.

Fears and Insecurities

Brittany hadn't always been this way. The blonde used to care about more than a select handful of people and things. She used to be the girl that believed in unicorns and in everyone else's eye she was just the ditzy dumb blonde. Deep down she still believed that the girl who thought dolphins were just gay sharks and that her cat was listening on her phone calls is still there. The only reason the dancer didn't get taunted for the way she acted in elementary school was because of the Latina. Santana had been her self-proclaimed protector and best friend since kindergarten, but their relationship ended abruptly the summer before the first year of high school. Without her Brittany had to learn to protect herself and in order to do that the blonde had to change who she was. Her first year at McKinley High School started off terribly. She was naïve back then and without Santana, Brittany was alone for the first time in her life. Brittany was being tossed around and taunted endlessly until she met Puck. The day she met Puck was also the day she lost Santana completely.

_Brittany had been walking down the empty halls in hopes of finding the biology lab. It wasn't her fault she was so late, room numbers are so confusing and she ended up mixing up the numbers most of the time. The school year had been difficult so far and adjusting to life without Santana was an uphill battle. She regrets what she did last summer and wished they could just talk it out so she could have her best friend back. She had learned to adapt and stay hidden, but made no real progress at making friends. So far this she had learned if she kept her opinions to herself and kept her head down hopefully people would just ignore her. The cheerios and jocks still picked on her on a daily basis and after hearing about how dumb she was constantly; she was beginning to believe them._

_"Hey guys look who it is, it's the retard!" A cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks that made her cringe and cause a shiver to run down her spine. She sped up her pace and dropped her head to avoid any potential eye contact with her aggressors._

_"Hey freak! We know you're dumb, not deaf. Stop walking so we can have a chat." Brittany could her feel pulse racing as she rounded the corner to find the head cheerio Amber sneering in her direction Amber was beautiful with short shoulder-length auburn hair and alluring light green eyes with flecks of crystal blue in them. She had a figure that all the girls envy and if Brittany did not fear her and hate her so much at the same time she would definitely be highly attracted to the bitchy cheerleader."Shit," Brittany mumbled under her breath and instead of meeting the girl's intense gaze she suddenly found the tiles on the floor incredibly interesting instead. The rest of the cheerios soon caught up and crowded her, invading her personal space. It was then when she noticed each one of them respectively holding variously flavored slushies in their hands._

_"Thought you could just walk away from us? How rude. I think you deserve to be taught some manners. Even an idiot like you should know to show respect to those above you. What do you guys think is a proper punishment?" Amber's question was obviously rhetorical and even if Brittany had any doubts about the numbing whiplash of ice water colliding with her skin from different direction definitely confirmed it. She slammed against the lockers on impact and sunk down to the floor laying her head to rest against the lockers._

_"Well that was fun, but it's not over yet Blondie," the head cheerio spoke in a condescending voice and Brittany cringed as she attempted to keep the tears at bay. She was already drenched and could not feel the lower half of her body. When would they learn that enough is enough? _

_The cheerleader placed her hand upon Brittany's cheek and in a sarcastically sweet voice asked," What Britty? Not having fun yet? Don't worry; it's going to get better. Let's have all the freshmen come join us, yeah?" They all looked a little apprehensive and they all hesitantly joined her, hovering over Brittany. _

_"You," she beckoned with a single finger a petite, pale girl with sleek black hair and grey eyes who looked extremely frightened. "Amy loosen up, I'm granting you the honor of throwing your first slushie. Be grateful and toss it at the loser." Amy flinched at the hard tone, but complied nonetheless and dumped it all over her blonde hair. Brittany had just begun to dry and as her lips quivered at the cold temperature the dancer just sat there with her eyes closed, defeated. One by one they poured slushies on her until it suddenly stopped. _

_She was waiting for them to leave when she heard Amber speak up once more, "Come on Santana, you do want to be a cheerio, don't you?" The blonde opened her eyes to see Santana nodding nervously to Amber as she stared straight into blue eyes. Her eyes conveyed sympathy and it was obvious she was conflicted. Brittany had unfortunately fallen in love with those mocha brown eyes. She tried not to, but it was inevitable when it came to Santana. She was there for Brittany when no one else was. Well, she used to be._

_Brittany was brought out her thoughts by the same commanding voice once more, "Don't tell me actually feel sorry for this waste of space?" Santana bit her lip and shook her head rapidly. "Well then, do it! Come on, do it!" Brittany gazed into those same deep brown eyes as Santana tilted the cup above her head and let the freezing beverage cascade down onto Brittany. Those eyes were filled with regret and looked so apologetic that Brittany could have forgave her right then and there as the cheerios began to walk away laughing as if the past ten minutes had never occurred. Santana didn't break eye contact until they rounded the corner leaving her out of sight. _

_Finally alone she let the tears flow out until she heard a noise. Stumbling down the hallway was a mohawked boy dancing while playing an air guitar with earphones plugged in and the blonde could hear music blasting. He put an end to his movements when he saw a girl drenched in a pool of liquids of numerous colors. He didn't know what compelled him to walk over and gently pull her in for tight embrace, but he did. Maybe it was her swollen, irritated eyes or the broken look on her mascara smeared face. He let her sob out all the pain and patted her back awkwardly, unaware of how to properly comfort a girl. Puck only slept with girls, he had never actually conversation that wasn't leading to sex or him attempting to get into a girl's pants. _

_Once Brittany ran out of tears, Puck loosened his grip and let go of her slowly and helped her up. He escorted her to the girls' bathroom and waited respectfully outside the door for her to get cleaned up and change into clean, dry clothes._

_"I'm Puck," he informed._

_"Brittany," she sniffed._

_"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. You're going to be hanging with me from now on man, alright?"_

_She nodded with a wide grin spreading across her face as he slung an arm around her and they proceeded to walk out the empty hallway, leaving a trail of rainbow slushie in their wake._

That was the day she began living by a new mantra 'if you don't care, you don't get hurt.' She stopped caring about anyone beside her family and Puck, who was practically already family to her. After several attempts at trying to sleep with her Puck got the hint and settled for best friends. Puck taught her how to be tough and not care so much about other people and their self-righteous opinions. For that she was grateful and she knows now that she owes him more than he'll ever know. The dancer likes to think she gave him something in return as well. Although he seemed tough and indifferent she was a very good judge of character. She knew he needed someone just as much as she did. They were platonically perfect for each other. She was never bullied again and in fact in the eyes of the school she was a certified badass. She became scary so people knew not to bother her, especially the cheerios. She got them back for everything they did with the help of Puck. She never actually came to physical blows with the girls, but the series of practical jokes they pulled on the cheerleaders successfully terminated the bullying. After tampering with the plumbing system they were able to flow slushie in place of water through the pipes and out the showers in the girls' locker room right after cheerios practice. Their shrill sound of their screams traveled all over the school. They still scoff and act as if the duo is beneath them, but Puck and Brittany genuinely did not care at all.

Puck was the first person she came out to and his response was, "Well that is the only logical reason for you not wanting to get up on this." Puck then gestured crudely to his crotch and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. It wasn't what she was going for, but coming from Puck she found it comforting and endearing. Her family was very understanding and said they always knew. Apparently she hadn't been subtle with her staring directed at Santana. Puck knew the vague details of her past with Santana, but not the specifics. He knew it was best to not dig deeper because it was one of the few things Brittany was sensitive towards and questioning the situation further would most definitely cross a line. After coming out to everyone at school she was neither accepted nor denied. There were still glares from ignorant freaks and close-minded popular kids. Brittany became a somewhat player alongside her "lesbro" (as he liked to call it) Puck and hooked up with a multitude of random chicks at parties. Girls were attracted to the bad girl attitude and thought they could "change her", but no one was ever close to successful.

Santana made her way up the social ladder and learned to become a bitch in order to stay on top and have people fear her. Brittany still sees her at parties sometimes standing motionless with a drink in her hand as her dumb jock of a boyfriend tries to grope her on the dance floor. 'Not jealous, just observant' she has to constantly remind herself. Brittany saw right through the entire charade, but then again it wasn't really her business anymore. From time to time she still missed Santana and wonders what her life be like if she hadn't did what she did in eighth grade to make Santana run. She doesn't regret her actions for one second, but she still ponders the thought.

Now here Brittany was in her junior year, sitting at home playing with Lord Tubbington on her bed and was in deep thought reminiscing memories of her past which she hadn't done often. It hurt to think of how she used to act and how happy and easy life was when she was younger. Her phone ringing breaks the comfortable silence and she reaches over her bed to pick up her phone on the dresser not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello," Brittany greeted.

"Blondie, it's the Puckasaurus. I'm hungry and I don't have a date this evening."

"So I'm your last option? Why Puck, I'm flattered."

"Well babe, if you'd let me up on that you'd be my first choice every night," Puck teased.

"Still gay Puck," Brittany deadpanned without missing a beat.

"That hasn't stopped girls from riding Puckzilla before." She scoffed loudly. She couldn't believe he was able to refer to himself or his dick as "Puckzilla" or "Puckasaurus" and still manage to get girls into bed.

"Whatever Puck, why'd you call me?"

"That wasn't a no, Blondie." Brittany could practically hear his smirk through the phone. She was starting to get slightly irritated.

"Listen, either tell me why you called or I'm hanging up," she snapped.

"Whoa, no need to get so testy. When was the last time you got laid? Anyway as I was saying, I don't have a date and I'm hungry. Want to go to Breadstix with me?"

"I have time to kill. Pick me up, man."

"Alright, be there in ten."

They both hung up and Brittany got up and walked over to her closet. She quickly pulled off her white tank top and slid her shorts down to her ankles and kicked them off. She picked out a black 'Joy Division' muscle t-shirt and put on her ripped black skinny jeans. She then proceeded to apply thick mascara to her long lashes and trace black eyeliner on her eyelids. This combination of makeup always managed to make her piercing blue eyes pop. Puck walked in her room as she was tying her black on white, beat up vans. He looked her up and down and whistled obnoxiously loud and as a result Brittany playfully pushed his chest. He stumbled and held his hands up in surrender.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two were walking to the restaurant and as Brittany was about to pull open the door for Puck and her to enter he placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her to a halt.

The dancer looked at him incredulously and spoke sharply, "What?"

"Look who it is!" He gestured to a table in the far right corner. Seated at the table on one side was Santana and opposite her was Quinn Fabray, head cheerio. The two were talking casually and before Brittany could observe any further Puck was dragging her towards.

"Hello ladies," Puck greeted in a voice Brittany could only assume was supposed to be charming. It appeared to have no affect on either of them.

Quinn rolled her eyes and replied coldy, "What do you want Puck?"

Puck held a hand over his heart feigning offense, "Ouch, Quinn don't act like you're not glad to see me."

"Go away Puck. We're trying to enjoy our meal. Just us girls," she announced pointedly.

"C'mon babe, there's always room for the Puckster." Although she had made it painfully clear Puck followed his statement by sitting down next to Quinn and throwing an arm over shoulder which she immediately shrugged off. Puck looked at Brittany with a stupid grin and gestured a hand to empty space next to Santana. She internally cringed and sat down next to her while Santana glared at her and huffed. Brittany just sneered and rolled her eyes. They sat in an uncomfortable silence and watched as Puck shamelessly flirted with Quinn and Quinn acted as if she unaffected by his behavior, but the tint of blush coating her cheeks obviously proved otherwise.

Based off her own personal experience Brittany knew cheerleaders always act fake and live a lie in order to play out the role of who they are expected to be by others. Puck was getting into trouble with this girl because Quinn has a boyfriend the quarterback of the football Finn Hudson and if Puck continues to pursue this girl it will cause unnecessary drama to erupt. When the girls announced they were going to the restroom the blonde told him as much. He shrugged it off and said that Brittany should trust his instincts and have more faith in him. Brittany just shook her head and gave him a look that said 'Don't say I never warned you.' Before they could continue the conversation the two cheerleaders graced us with their company once more.

A few more minutes and the flirtation simply became too much for the dancer and abruptly stood and announced that was going outside for a smoke. She made her way outside to the back of the restaurant and leaned against the brick wall next to the dumpster as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket. She pulled out a single cigarette along with her lighter and lit it up. Brittany brought the cigarette to her lips and took a drag. As she exhaled a familiar raspy voice made their presence known.

"Those things will you, you know?"

The blonde looked over at her and smirked in a cocky manner, "Yeah, but I'll look cool doing it so, fair trade."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall as well, but left a safe distance between the two in doing so. The silence was uncomfortable, but neither of them commented on this fact. A phone starts ringing and judging by the ringtone Brittany was able to deduce it was definitely not hers. Santana pulled out her phone and sighed tiredly and brought the phone to her ear.

"No Sam, I can't I'm out with Quinn." Brittany pretended not to be eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Well maybe I haven't felt like it. You clumsily groping me at parties while reeking of alcohol is not exactly a turn on," Santana snapped. Brittany's ears perked up and her eyebrows rose at this. She noticed Santana had become very tense and her jaw was clenched. It was obvious she was irritated.

"It is not my fucking duty as your girlfriend. What kind of misogynistic bullshit is that? You're fucking lucky you're dating the hottest piece of ass at this shithole of a school!" Brittany grinned. 'She's still so feisty,' she thought.

"You know what? Fuck you," the brunette scolded and furiously hung up the phone.

"Trouble in paradise, princess," she asked sarcastically and the Latina huffed then turned and glared.

"Fuck you Pierce."

"When and where, sweetheart?"

"Ugh, God you are so infuriating. Did you know that?"

Brittany pretends to ponder her question and takes a minute to respond, smirking, "No, I didn't actually. This is a shocking revelation. On the contrary, most women find me to be the opposite of infuriating, pleasing."

"Pig, I'm going inside now." And with that she stormed off back into the restaurant. Brittany couldn't help notice that way her hips swayed as she walked away and Brittany mentally scolded herself.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, sweetheart?" Santana responded by raising her middle finger and not bothering to turn around. Once she was out of sight Brittany began to chuckle quietly to herself.

There she goes again, the only girl Brittany ever truly cared about. The girl Brittany could never truly bring herself to hate despite all the events that occurred between them in the past. Brittany forced herself to shove down any remaining feelings that she had left for Santana. It was painfully obvious that any feelings she used to have for Santana had been one sided. When she took a leap of faith the feelings were not reciprocated and she fell, hard. No one was there to catch her when she was still the dumb blonde who still believed in things everyone knew were absolute fiction. She took another drag then flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with her shoe. Brittany sighed and shook her head trying to clear her of all those thoughts as she followed Santana's trail back into the restaurant.

**Reviews?**


	2. I Have an Idea!

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews from last time guys. It means a lot. Any mistakes are all my fault. Enjoy!

"No Puck. No way in hell."

"C'mon, you know you want to."

Brittany had been lying on her bed with her earphones in and music blasting when Puck barged in and proposed an absurd idea.

"No Puck, there is no way you're going to get me to join glee club." Just saying those two words out loud made Brittany's nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Brittany, please I need to find a way in to get close to Quinn." Puck was practically pleading on his knees at this point.

"Puck, this girl is not worth all the trouble. She's probably a stuck up princess just like the rest of the cheerleaders at our school." Brittany's mind immediately wandered to Santana, but she brushed away any potential thoughts.

"No, she's different, trust me she's different," he spoke firmly with absolute sincerity.

"Alright, since you're my best friend I won't question you, but just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, I know what I'm doing. Just join glee club with me and help a brother out," he spoke with a faux gangster voice.

Brittany chuckled softly at his horrible impression before turning serious once more. "No, Puck. I just can't, I barely go to classes to begin with. Why join clubs? Plus, I don't really sing."

"I don't care if you don't really sing, doesn't mean you can't. C'mon Blondie, don't act like you're not interested. I've seen the way you dance. It may only be at parties when you're wasted, but it's like… mesmerizing. Those are some of the few times when you're genuinely content and there's a lazy smile plastered on your face. I rarely see that and I should see it more often."

She was shocked too say the least. She hadn't known Puck had watched her that closely when she danced. He wasn't wrong though, not at all. Brittany had been dancing before she could walk, according to her parents. Her attitude may have changed as she grew older, but she continued to attend weekly classes at the local dance studio. It was Brittany's way of coping by getting lost in the movements. Dancing was one of the only ways she could tune out the rest of the world.

She sat quietly contemplating her options. In glee she would be stuck with a bunch of annoying kids who still believe in hope and have dreams like she used to. Brittany didn't like to be reminded of her past and with Santana there, she wouldn't ever be able to forget, but Puck did have a point. When she was dancing it was when she felt most like herself.

When she finally chanced a glance at Puck he was sitting there anxiously and staring at her awaiting an answer. He was pouting and had a sad expression playing on his face. Brittany looked away and wondered whether this was supposed to actually affect her decision.

Puck continued pouting and once his eyes boring into the side of her head became unbearable she sighed and slowly nodded. Puck threw his hand in the air and cheered at a deafeningly loud volume. He jumped up, pumped his fists, and began dancing. Brittany covered her ears with her hands to muffle the insufferable noises resonating from Puck's mouth. She withdrew her hands and swatted his chest playfully. He doubled over in laughter and she soon joined him.

The next day Brittany had decided it would be one of the rare occasions where she would actually attend all her classes. Next up on her schedule was U.S. History. It was a class she visited the least because the teacher was an absolute asshole. When she opened the door everyone looked up from their desk and Mr. Blake ceased talking to stare at her. It was safe to assume she was late. It wasn't her fault, she'd only been there a handful of times and room numbers confused her.

"Ms. Pierce, it must be a miracle. What happened? Realize getting high under the bleachers isn't a valid career choice?" He gave her a smug smirk. He really thought he had the upper hand in this situation.

Brittany flashed him something that was a cross between a sneer and fake smile and replied, "No sir, it's just been so long. I was starting to miss you and the odor you radiate. It smells like a mixture of sweat, loneliness, failure, and I'm sensing some…Is that alcohol? Yeah, that's definitely a lot of alcohol. You should really learn to brush your teeth and maybe use a little bit of mouthwash while you're at it. Its basic hygiene and you would be doing all of us a public service."

The class gasped and Mr. Blake stood rooted to the ground. The room went dead silent and you could literally hear a pin drop. Brittany smirked after receiving the reaction she had hoped for. Mr. Blake raised his voice, his anger evident, "Just go sit down back there, Pierce."

Brittany scanned the room and as luck would have it the only seat available was directly next to a seat inhabited by Santana Lopez, who immediately raised her hand outraged.

"Yes J. Lo?"

"For the last time, my name is Santana. Would you like me to spell that for your incompetent self? Secondly, she can't sit with me. I don't associate with trash," she ended her statement by looking at the blonde pointedly.

Brittany smiled and winked at Santana while raising her eyebrow. "Oh sweetheart, I love it when you talk dirty to me." The Latina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh bite me, loser."

"I firmly intend to, beautiful, but don't worry. I'll be gentle." There were a few snickers and Santana looked furious which only made Brittany's grin widen.

Suddenly, there slam against a table and Brittany turned to see Mr. Blake fuming with steam practically coming out his ears and his cheeks were flushed with anger. He spoke through gritted teeth and it was obvious he was irritated.

"Pierce, just. sit. down."

The blonde complied and said calmly, "With pleasure, sir."

Out of the corner of her she saw Santana's lip curled in disgust.

"Okay, now that everyone is settled-"he stops to shoot the duo a dirty look and they smile back, "we can start the lesson. Please open your books and turn them to page 249."

She looked over to Santana and whisper, "Hey sweetheart, I don't have a book. It looks like we have to share."

"Fine," the Latina grumbled as she slid the book over and settled it in front of us. Brittany scooted over close so they could both read. They were so close our thighs were touching. The dancer could feel the heat radiating off her skin and my breath hitched. Brittany couldn't even feign attention towards the lesson. All she could focus on was the scent of Santana's hair. It had been so long since they were in such close quarters. The cheerleader smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. It was such a warm and distinct scent that comforted Brittany ever since we were little kids.

"Now turn to page 312."

Brittany reached out to turn the page at the same time she does and hands make contact and she inhales sharply. The dancer quickly withdrew her hand and muttered her apologies. Brittany took the time to study the profile of her face while she was in intense focus on the reading. She memorized the details of every curve and every feature. As if she can feel her staring Santana turns her neck slowly and meets Brittany's gaze. She looked into those deep, questioning eyes for a second before she suddenly look away. The dancer could feel heat rush to my face as she raised her hand.

Mr. Blake sighs, "What now Pierce?"

"Um, may I go to the bathroom?"

He was shocked at the lack of a snarky, sarcastic comment, but granted permission nonetheless. "Please do."

Brittany gathered her belongings and headed to the door rapidly. Not bothering to turn around because she could feel Santana's eyes on her.

As strongly as Brittany desired to vacate the school permanently, she had made a promise to her best friend she could not overlook. Brittany sat on the bleachers the rest of the day until last period was finally over. She didn't want to run the risk of having to sit with Santana in any other classes. She thought after three years these unwanted feelings would disappear, but pushing them down only made her feelings towards Santana grow stronger. She plugged in her earphones and began to practice her audition for glee club routine on the grass of the vacant football field.

After landing the last move, she heard slow clapping in the distance. She yanked out her earphones and turned around to see the infamous Sue Sylvester. Brittany loathed Sylvester and her corrupt teaching methods. She internally groaned and braced herself for the belittling comment that would undoubtedly leave the coach's mouth.

"That actually wasn't mediocre, white trash." She wasn't sure if it was to be perceived as a compliment so she just stayed quiet and waited for Sylvester to continue.

"So tell me, why did you never join cheerios? We could use someone who doesn't look like they just broke both of their legs when they dance."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and finally spoke, "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm glad you asked, Pierce. See, my girls barely made sectional's this year and in order to keep our streak of five years in a row national champions we need someone who can dance as good as you. Pierce, you need to join cheerios."

Brittany looked at her for a second expressionless then guffawed. Once she calmed down and the laughter ceased she replied calmly, "No, coach. There is no way you can get me to agree to that insane proposal."

Sue remained stoic. "It's funny Pierce. You actually think you have a choice in this situation."

"Look, I know you're used to being able to abuse your power in this school, but you cannot force me to join an extracurricular that is voluntary. You need my consent and you can't have it."

With that she walked away with a stride in her step.

"You ready," Puck asked her. Brittany nodded hesitantly. They had been standing outside of the music room for five minutes, preparing their audition pieces. The duo walked in confidently and the members of glee were not too pleased by their presence. Those who weren't shocked to silence were voicing their opinions and judging by what they had to say, it was safe to assume they were outraged.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester what are they doing here?" Rachel raised her hand politely.

"I-I don't know. Why are you here guys?"

"We're here to audition," Puck announced confidently.

"Oh hell to the no Mr. Schue. I don't want no skinny white bitch and her rocker boyfriend in our club," Mercedes announced.

"As crude as Mercedes may be, she does have a point. These two have done nothing but tease and taunt my fellow glee clubbers and me." Rachel joined in as well.

"They probably can't even sing. They're just here to waste our time," Tina interjected from the back row. She was seated next to Mike who obviously did not share her opinion because he waved and gave Brittany a friendly smile which she returned. He and she had been attending the same dance classes since they were little kids. They had a strong friendship outside of school, but it was an unspoken agreement that at school they had separate lives. Mike was proud and excited to see Brittany finally dancing outside of the studio.

"Guys, guys, guys settle down. Everyone deserves a spot in glee. I thought I taught you better than this. Puck and Brittany, have you prepared something.

"Yes Mr. Schue," they replied simultaneously.

Puck walked over and picked up an acoustic guitar from the stand in the corner of the room placed the strap upon his shoulder as the blonde sat down in an empty seat in the first row, a good distance from any of the members. She looked behind her seat to see Quinn looking at Puck curiously and Finn sitting next to her, clueless as ever. The dancer began to chuckle softly and shook her head. Seated next to them were Santana and Sam. Sam had an arm slung around her, resting on her shoulder. Santana was next to him looking highly uncomfortable, squirming in her seat, but apparently Sam did not notice at all.

The opening chords of "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls rang out and Brittany returned her attention to Puck. He looked so calm and confident. She envied his carefree attitude. Once he opened his voice she was shocked to say the least. She felt like a bad friend for not having seen this side of Puck before when he had notice her dance skills before. Her voice was powerful yet soft and soothing yet forceful. His voice was a wonderful contradiction in itself and his gift was truly rare.

The entire time he sang into Quinn's eyes and Brittany soon understood why joining glee club had been part of his plan to win Quinn over. He walked up and down the rows, but stopped in front of Quinn. She was blushing and averted her eyes, embarrassed by his brazen actions. Finn was sitting next to her and he looked like a constipated baby. It was like he was trying to do math in his head. Puck moved once more before Finn could come to grips with what Puck was attempting to do. He looked over at Brittany and winked before regaining composure and singing the last line. She clapped along with everyone else for her best friend until she realized this meant it was her turn.

"Alright Brittany, show us what you got," Mr. Schuester teased offering her a small smile. She got up and walked over to the iPod doc and plugged in her phone.

"I'm sorry I can't really sing, but hopefully this will make up for that," and with that, she pressed play and "Halo" by Beyonce blared through the speakers, filling the room with sound. She began to move slowly portraying the buildup of the song and conveying raw emotion with each step. The nervous anticipation of performing faded away and energy came rushing to the surface once the music began. A part of the old Brittany was back as she tuned out everything and everyone in the room and focused on the movement.

Brittany had chosen an old routine because it was comfortable and well rehearsed, but fresh enough to impress the glee club. Once the chorus came she began to prance gracefully around her makeshift version of a stage and flipped strategically. The song slowly came to an end as she landed in a split and bowed her head. There was a brief silence and Brittany's heart started hammering in her chest until a thundering applause erupted from the room. She looked up with a wide grin etched on her face and beaming eyes. Puck was wolf-whistling and everyone else was delighted with shock except for Mike, who had already seen the dance routine before and new exactly what to expect and Santana.

When she locked eyes with Santana, all the sound drowned out. Her face seemed dejected and her eyes were filled with sadness, but she sense a hint of pride mixed within those sad brown eyes. She wanted nothing more than to make them happy again.

Brittany's heart dropped to her stomach when Santana broke the eye contact and began to talk to Sam. She caressed his face and began whispering in his ear. Judging by the stupid grin forming on his face she was probably saying something sexual. Brittany glared at them before remembering she had no right to be and was definitely not angry. She shook her head and erased any lingering thoughts of Santana from her memory. Puck walked over to her and cheered

"Congrats Blondie, I knew you could do it." He wrapped his arms around her and trapped her in a bear hug.

She laughed and once he loosened his grip she congratulated him on his performance then walked back to her seat and sat down. Once the applause settled down Mr. Schue spoke, "Well guys, those performances were great and we could use your talents to help us take regional's. What do you guys think?"

There was another burst of cheers from the club when Rachel stood up once again. Brittany really wanted to punch her sometimes, just so she'd stop talking.

"Well Brittany and Puck, I have to say, on behalf of my fellow glee clubbers and me I'd like to say welcome to glee club."

Puck and I hugged and everyone was whooping excited until Santana interjected, "How do we know you aren't just screwing with us?"

"Honey, you're not that special. We wouldn't waste our time on this just for a good laugh," Brittany replied.

"To be fair Santana, when you and Quinn joined you were feeding information to Coach Sylvester," the kid with glasses in the wheelchair pointed out. Brittany wasn't quite sure what his name was, but she was thankful for his support.

"We're here 'cause we want to be here," Puck said looking straight into Quinn's eyes and she blushed. Brittany wanted to gag on how pathetic they were and how blatantly obvious they were being. Yet no one seemed to notice.

"Santana we accept everyone in this club," Mr. Schue chastised.

"Yeah, Santana you should really learn to be more accepting," Brittany teased and when Mr. Schue turned his back Santana replied by raising her middle finger at her. Brittany winked at her and blew her a kiss. Santana huffed in her seat while crossing her arms on her chest and Brittany smirked. Sam looked back and forth between the two of them during the mini exchange curiously.

"You shouldn't let her get you, babe."

Santana internally cringed at the horrible pet name. Whenever Sam called her "baby" or "sweetie" it always felt unnatural and fake. When she had to return the terms of endearments they were always forced.

"She's just so annoying. She knows exactly how to get under my skin."

"Don't worry, babe. Just think about Friday night, I'll have the house to myself. 'Rents are out of town."

'_Fuck,'_ she thought. Santana wasn't in the mood to have to lie there with Sam grunting on top of her. _'Think of something quick,'_ she thought.

"I, uh, already made plans with Quinn."

Sam whined, "Ugh, baby can't you reschedule. It's been so long since we've had some time alone to, you know. Something always comes up."

'_There's a reason for that.'_

"I'm sorry…baby. It means a lot to Quinn. We have to talk about, uh… girl things."

Sam scrunched his nope up in disgust, "Oh, alright then, babe. I'll just hang out with Finn."

"You do that, Sam." Sam seemed off put by her behavior, but didn't question. That's just how Santana was. Santana looked across the room and saw Brittany gazing at her with those crystal blues. Santana held her gaze for a moment before looking away, flustered. The bell rang and Brittany and Puck were the first to leave. She watched her leave then sighed. Santana needed to push down these old feelings once and for all before they come rushing back to the surface. She had too much at stake to deal with her true emotions. And with that thought she walked out the choir room.

**Reviews?**


	3. Coach Pierce

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. I now have a vague sense of where this story is headed. This is mostly just setting up character dynamics and relationships with some humor. Enjoy!

A week had passed since Brittany's glee auditions and the altercation in World History and it was safe to assume it would be awhile until she attended a full day of school again. The emotional stress of classrooms was a weight she was not willing to bear. Puck had relentlessly continued his pursuit of Quinn which did not surprise Brittany at all.

It was fun to watch although the fire he was playing with had yet to burn him, but he told Brittany to trust him and she would stand by his side no matter what. She hadn't seen Santana around lately, but it's not like she was looking for her or anything.

The dancer didn't need any unwanted stress that always managed to follow the Latina. She was the only person who could deal with Santana at her worst, but just being with Santana when her walls had been knocked down and was genuinely made the tears and the tantrums worth it. Brittany has to constantly chastise for thinking about, a lot more frequently within the past few days. Digging up old feelings did more harm than good and besides, they were two different people now. Brittany shook to stop the flow of unhealthy thoughts turned her attention back towards the field.

She had been waiting for Puck to finish football practice which happened to coincide with Cheerio practice. She couldn't help but notice slender figures and gyrating hips. She was only human of course. Although they were a group of stuck up bitches she couldn't deny they were insanely attractive. The blue eyed girl watched as Quinn made eye contact with Puck and proceeded to wink and blow him a kiss. Puck smirked, but was pushed to the ground before he could respond by Finn who was claiming it was just an accident.

She sighed and returned her attention to the Cheerios and watched closely as Santana and Quinn started off the cheer. Sue was right they're dancing routines were average at best and in no way deserving of a first place trophy. Dancing provocatively and trimming a few inches off the hems of their skirts were not going to impress any professional judge at a cheerleading competition.

Obviously she didn't care though. The dancer was merely making a speculation. Brittany pulled out a cigarette and lit it up to pass the remaining time left. Before she could wrap her lips around the cigarette and inhale, the cigarette was pulled out of her grasp. She stared at her empty hand irritated and then looked up to see the source of her frustration.

"Pierce, aren't you aware there is no smoking on school grounds," Sue Sylvester was standing before her clad in her usual Adidas track suit. The coach flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with her sneaker.

"Sylvester aren't you aware that it is against the school rules to shoot your students out of canons? Some might say it's putting the students in danger."

"Touché kid, so you have decided to stop being stupid and decide to join my squad yet?"

Brittany scoffed, "Like I told you before coach, no way in hell."

"Listen, I never negotiate, but I always get what I want. I need my girls to learn how to actually dance. You just saw their performance, if you can even call them grinding on each other and flashing their underwear a legit performance. I bet you enjoyed it though, baby gay. It's no secret that you're gayer than Lady Hummel and the kid with the obnoxiously large eyebrows over there. You know, I have a strong working theory that he has young birds nesting in those eyebrows. I tried to tell Figgins about it, but I-"

"Sue," Brittany interrupted. "Can you get to the goddamn point?"

"Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," Brittany rolled her eyes. "You have the wrath of a young Sue Sylvester and if you channel that into coaching we can inflict fear onto these girls and the end result will be my first place national's trophy. What do you say? Be my assistant coach?"

Brittany really wanted nothing to do with the girls, but it would be the perfect opportunity to boss them around and make them laps until they pass out from heat exhaustion. A mischievous smirk spread across her face as she pondered all the possible scenarios in which she could torture her former tormentors. Before she could reconsider her decision she found herself nodding.

"Great, but I had no doubts. I'm Sue Sylvester I always win. Well, I have to go continue that talk with Figgins about bushy brows, but be here tomorrow at three o'clock sharp," and with that she walked away triumphantly. Brittany just shook her head and grinned as she saw the Cheerios heaving as they packed up their things. She couldn't wait for the practice the next day.

Brittany walked down the bleachers and onto the field to where Puck was shamelessly leering at Quinn as she spoke to him and Santana was waiting impatiently next to them tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glad to see someone else was in the same boat as her. They both had to endure Puck and Quinn's painfully obvious flirting.

"Puck," She shouted and he turned around with a wide grin.

"Hey, Blondie."

"Puck, we should get going." This was Brittany's not so subtle attempt at informing Puck that she no longer wished to be there.

"Why, the fun's just getting started?"

"Actually, we," Santana piped in gesturing to Quinn and herself, "were just leaving," and with that she dragged her away from Puck and Brittany before Quinn could object. Quinn waved goodbye and Santana pulled on her arm harder.

"She so wants me."

"Why don't you just go after single girls," Brittany asked him.

"Because that would make life just too simple."

"I like my life simple. Feelings just complicate things."

"Sometimes life is meant to be a little complicated. Makes sure things never get boring." He bumped his shoulder against hers playfully and Brittany pondered what he said for a second before casually shrugging and walking toward the car. Puck sighed and followed after her lagging closely behind.

* * *

The next day Brittany decided she would give the whole "attending classes" thing one last chance. Reading was actually interesting and plus the teacher was hot. Ms. Ramirez was 26 at most and caramel skin with alluring dark eyes. She had long legs, but wasn't that tall. A majority of her body was just legs. She was shorter than Brittany and she had curves in all the right places.

The blonde enjoyed the class, maybe a little too much. It wasn't all about the teacher for her. She enjoyed the lessons as well. She got lost in the stories they were discussing. Despite what people thought, she wasn't dumb. Sometimes she would just get restless and have trouble focusing, but when she could focus on one thing at a time she learned the material. Ms. Holliday subbed in Mrs. Clark in math so Brittany got to hang with Puck.

When last period approached Brittany hated to admit it, but she was slightly anxious for Cheerios practice. Never in a million years did she ever think she would say that. She wasn't anticipating the practice because she wanted to prance around like an idiot and cheer "go team". She just wanted to torture those who did.

She walked into World History and sat down in the seat next to Santana. Mr. Blake, who knew better than to comment on her arrival after the last incident has already begun before she had entered. Santana was surprised to see her actually show up again.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Miss me, Princess?"

"Get off," Santana yelled and pushed Brittany away.

"I'm trying to, but you keep resisting me. If you just gave into temptation we could both get off. I can tell you haven't in a while 'cause you're so tense. What's wrong? Boyfriend can't even stick it in before he blows his load?"

Santana clenched her jaw and tried to stay calm. "Leave me alone, Pierce."

Brittany smirked at her. She could tell the cheerio was getting riled up, she liked it. "Baby, don't be like that. I was just teasing. I thought you liked to be teased?"

Santana huffed, "Fuck you, Pierce."

"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart. Just tell me when and where?"

"Just pay attention."

"Anything for you, Princess." They returned their attention to the front and her smirk never faltered.

When the bell rang, they exited the room and Brittany followed Santana.

"Picking up stalking now?" She sounded aggravated.

"If I was, I wouldn't be a very good one. I mean, you already caught me." Brittany sped up to walk side by side with Santana.

"Whatever, why are you following me?"

"You'll see."

"So now you decide to be cryptic," Santana questions and finally looks at Brittany.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." With that she walked off towards the field and Santana made her way to the cheerios' locker room.

* * *

When Brittany arrived all the girls were there along Coach Sylvester.

"So nice of you to finally show up, Pierce," Sue greeted sarcastically.

"I'm on time," she replied bemused.

"You're supposed to be five minutes early."

"But you said- never mind."

"Coach, what is she doing here," one of the freshmen cheerios raised her hand to ask.

"I'm glad you asked. Everyone this is Pierce. Some of you may know her as that burnout who hangs out under the bleacher." Brittany rolled her eyes and Sue continued, "Since you guys can't dance without looking like constipated infants. I decided to bring in help. Say hello to my new assistant coach."

The crowd was silent until Santana decided to offer her own two cents, "Oh hell no, coach. She won't take this seriously. How can she even help us?"

"Shut it, Boobs McGee. I looked into it and Pierce has been dancing since she was three. She has won over ten regional solo dance competitions in various age levels. Can any of you say the same?" No one interrupted the silence.

"Didn't think so. Let's start. Pierce you're in control. I have to go continue that discussion with Figgins. There's just something off about that kid. I think it's the amount of product in his hair." Sue handed the dancer her bullhorn granting Brittany complete control before walking away.

A devious smirk spread across her face. She had a plan. Brittany pressed the bullhorn against her lips, overcome with a rush of power.

"Ladies, let start off with some light stretching. Let's get those muscles loose and the blood pumping. I want you all to bend over and touch your toes." There were a few uncertain expressions on their faces, but the cheerios complied nonetheless.

The blue eyed girl strutted around the rows of girls, eyeing them up and down. She walked over to Santana. She gently placed her hands on the girl's hips and leaned over on her right side to whisper in her ear. She heard Santana's breath hitch.

"You seem really on edge. When was the last time that someone helped you relieve some tension?"

"Get away," she scolded as she pushed Brittany away.

Brittany held a hand to her shoulder and replied, "Ouch, like it rough, huh?"

"I said get away."

"Don't be like that, Princess. I was just messing with you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Brittany retorted rhetorically and raised her arms in defense. At this point they had gained the attention of all the cheerios who had dropped the stretches to watch as a fight erupt between the two. Santana stepped forward and invaded Brittany's personal space.

"I don't like you nor will I ever like you. Just breathing the same air as you is making me sick."

"Oh really? Then maybe you should just leave." Santana looked taken aback and she placed her hand on her waist and jutted her hip out.

"W-Well maybe I will," the Latina stuttered, trying to regain her forceful attitude.

"Great, ten laps around the field," Brittany ordered her with her smirk still intact.

"What?" Her dumbfounded expression was the icing on the cake for Brittany.

"You heard me, Lopez. I am your coach. You do as I say."

"There is no way you are getting me to run, Pierce."

Brittany leaned in and spoke lowly, "I can get you to do a lot more than run, sweetheart."

Before the girl could say anything else, Brittany stepped back and announced, "All of you are running fifteen laps."

"Why?" They yelled outraged, all at once.

"If your co-captain runs, you all run. A team is united by a bond. I'm teaching you to have loyalty to one of your own."

"I don't want to," one girl whined. "Yeah, me neither," another one interjected.

"Are you fighting my authority? I am deeply offended. Add another five so you can all think about your actions during the last five laps." The girls staggered off grumbling under their breath and began running. Santana waited behind for a moment and Brittany raised an eyebrow and waved her hand shooing the Latina away.

"Run along now."

The cheerleader huffed and ran off to join Quinn in the front of the pack.

Once the last of them finished the remaining laps they set up in formation to perform the dance routine.

"Alright, ladies show me what you got." They started off the cheer and it was the same one Brittany witnessed the previous day. They all stared at her expectantly.

"What? Do you expect me to compliment you on that? I've seen fall down drunks who were more graceful?" A majority of them huffed at her words. "What were you guys thinking about right now?" No one answered they all looked puzzled. So Brittany pointed to Santana, "How about you, sweetheart? What were you thinking about right then and there?"

"I don't know," Santana glared defensively and was still not grasping the point Brittany was trying to make.

"Well, that's exactly what the audience feels. What you portray is what they get. It's more than just steps."

Brittany pointed to a short cute brunette with pale skin and green eyes. "You. What's your name?"

"S-Sarah."

"Sarah, what were you thinking about just now?"

"Um, my boyfriend." Brittany laughed.

"You showed about as much passion as a rock. I'm sorry to say this, but that won't last. You can call me when it ends though, "she winked seductively and moved back to the front.

"Who choreographed this?" Quinn raised her hand.

"Well, Quinnie what can I say? It's boring to be brutally honest. You stuck to the basics which are a nice place to start, but you guys lack emotion. Trimming a few inches off the hem of your skirts doesn't win first place, but this routine has potential."

Quinn looked confused. Probably because Brittany just insulted her and complimented her in the same sentence.

"Alright, think of something, a memory, a person, anything. Once that's in your head I want you to try the dance again." The cheerleader began once more. Brittany watched as they moved. Santana had her eyes were closed and she was getting lost in the music. She looked beautiful, but was still so stiff. Another was awkwardly moving offbeat. It couldn't even be considered dancing

"Stop," she hollered abruptly. "You," she pointed at the girl with dirty blonde hair and freckles. "What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Jessica, that a beautiful name," she blushed accordingly. "It suits you." Brittany could see Santana rolling her eyes from the corner of her eyesight.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same for your dancing," the girl frowned and Santana laughed loudly. Everyone looked at her and she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I don't know why you're laughing Santana. You looked like a robot. You're dancing is great, but I feel nothing and that's because you show nothing. If you shield your emotions it effects your dancing negatively." They held each other's gaze before looking away swiftly. They both knew Brittany was talking about more than dancing. Quinn stared between the two curiously, but brushed it off.

"Well, frankly I'm tired of this, but we have thirty minutes left and we can't because Sue will be back so… talk amongst yourselves, I guess."

Brittany sat down on the bench on the field and pulled out a cigarette. She inhaled and felt a presence next to her. She turned to see the same dirty blonde with freckles.

"Hi," the girl greeted with a shy smile and a tiny wave.

"Hey, Jessica what's up?"

"Nothing much, that was intense, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said about your dancing."

She waved Brittany off. "It's okay I know I suck at dancing. Plus you indirectly called me beautiful so it evened out."

"Well I wasn't lying." Jessica grinned at her words.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "Now tell me, Jessica why join a squad that is primarily dancing if you suck at it?"

The girl shrugged, "Status, popularity."

Brittany nodded, "Ah, so you're one of those girls."

Brittany noticed Santana coming near and said, "Hey look it's another one of those girls."

* * *

Santana and Quinn had been sitting on the bleachers across the field.

"So, I think he really likes me, but everyone knows he's slept with more than half the female population and almost all the cheerios."

Quinn continued to ramble on, but Santana wasn't listening though. She didn't hear one word. One of the skanky baby cheerios was all up one Brittany. She was trying to see if she could burn a hole through the girl's head if she stared long enough.

"- and yeah. So what about you and Sam, huh," Quinn teased.

"What? Oh, uh, we're good, I guess. Isn't McPherson such a slut?"Quinn shot Santana a strange look.

"Oh, Jessica? I think she's nice."

"Yeah, well I think she needs no to close her legs," Santana all but growls. "Excuse me for a moment Q."

Santana strutted over to the bench where McSlutty was all over Brittany. She decided she would no longer to refer to her as Jessica. She quite liked McSlutty. It had a certain ring to it. They had been staring at her when she approached them.

"Hey, Princess." Santana ignore her and focus all her attention McSlutty.

"Hey, McSlutty finally get that Chlamydia under control?" The girl looked perplexed by her statement.

"I, uh, I d-don't-"

"Scram," Santana cut off the flustered cheerleader. The girl did as she was told and scurried off like her life depended on it.

"Hey, I was talking to her." Santana sat down in the spot McSlutty was previously sitting in.

"You should be thanking me. I was doing you a favor. I'm surprised you didn't contract an STD just by sitting next to her."

"Well, I thought she was nice."

Santana scoffed, "Please, you just thought she had a nice ass."

Brittany shrugged, "Nah, I'm more of a boob girl." She winked at Santana and Santana blushed. Why was she blushing? _'Stop blushing,'_ she thought to herself.

"So, what bet did you lose to end up as Sue's lap dog?"

"None, she originally wanted me to join the Cheerios and I-"Santana guffawed noisily and Brittany looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just the thought of you as a cheerleader."

"What? I'm cheerful." Brittany pouted and both were quiet until Brittany burst out laughing and Santana shortly after.

Once the laughter died down Brittany spoke, "Yeah well anyway, I said no, but she gave me a whole speech on how Sue Sylvester always gets her way. Once she realized I wasn't budging she offered me the position as assistant coach. I was going to say no, but then I thought of all the opportunities to torture you guys."

"So what you're saying is I have to look forward to twenty laps at every practice."

"Nah, Just fifteen. I only added the five to make a point."

"My, my, do my eyes deceive me? Are you two actually having a civil conversation?" Brittany tore her eyes away from Santana long enough to see Quinn standing before them.

"Why yes Quinnie, we are very capable of being polite. We just choose not to because Santana gets off on the teasing. It's her version of foreplay."

"Shut up, Brittany," Quinn replied as she sat down next to them.

"Yes, just like that Quinn, but a little more aggressive. Santana likes it rough. She even told me herself. Really put some force behind it."

"Fuck off, Pierce."

Brittany clutched a hand to her heart and feigned, "Ouch, your words really hurt Sanny."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Sanny, won't happen again." Brittany turned her attention to Quinn, "So Quinn what brings you here?"

"Well, other than my best friend getting up and storming over here randomly," Brittany looked at Santana with a curious expression, but the brown eyed girl avoided eye contact, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Does Puck ever… y'know talk about me?"

"Please Quinn, you two are as subtle as a car crash. Right now I bet you're questioning his loyalty so let me just say this. Puck's never spent longer than a week trying to get into a girl's pants. How long has he been following you around like a lost puppy?"

"Two months," she replied quietly.

"Two months? Wow. That's the real deal for him. Based on that my suggestion is dump the loser boyfriend and trade up. You're Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader. You deserved to be treated right. "She paused and then spoke pointedly while looking at Santana, "Everyone does."

Quinn stood up, thanked her, and then hugged her before walking away.

"Wow, so there is a nice side to you," Santana said impressed.

"That? Nah, that was just me being a really good wingman."

Santana swatted her chest playfully, "Shut up."

"What? Gotta look out for my bro." Brittany giggled and smiled at her. They stayed like that for a minute just laughing before Santana coughed.

"Well I have to go."

"Bye Princess. See you later." Brittany waved enthusiastically and Santana rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. She offered a small wave before turning around to catch up with Quinn.

Brittany began to pack up her things and head home. The smile never did seem to fall from her lips that night.

**Mostly just a filler, but I hoped you liked it. They're really being painfully obvious. Reviews?**


End file.
